


Sei ottavi

by Sunny_Blue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Blue/pseuds/Sunny_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia tra Federico e Danilo sembra essere acqua passata. Il ritiro con la Nazionale under21 e la condivisione di una stanza, però, metterà molte cose in discussione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia continua quella iniziata con "Dancing on my own" e "Basta così" (che potete trovare qui, come one-shot a sé). 
> 
> Dieci capitoli in tutto. Punti di vista alternati (5 per uno non fa male a nessuno), con tanto di nome scritto all'inizio, così non dovrete lambiccarvi troppo il cervello per capire chi è che parla. 
> 
> Il titolo della storia riprendere quello di una canzone di Rino Gaetano, che personalmente adoro (canzone e autore).

_**(Danilo)** _

 

Il confronto che abbiamo avuto, Federico, mi ha lasciato svuotato - alla faccia del “Sono una persona matura e distaccata, posso gestire tutto”.  
Mi sento stanco, manco avessi corso una maratona o giocato due o tre partite di fila ai massimi livelli.

Faccio una serie di respiri profondi per calmarmi, per darmi quanto meno un tono, e torno dagli altri. Saluto tutti velocemente, adducendo una serie di scuse per il fatto di star tagliando la corda così presto. Nessuno ha intenzione di fare l'alba, ma domani il ritrovo ad Appiano Gentile è fissato per l'ora di pranzo, quindi non c'è bisogno di andare a dormire alle 22. La notte è giovane, come si dice.

“Sono davvero stanchissimo, il viaggio, non so. Domani rischio di non reggermi in piedi” mi giustifico semplicemente, scatenando una serie di commenti ironici e divertiti dei nostri compagni di Nazionale.

Li accolgo senza fare una piega e poi me la svigno. Che pensino e dicano quello che vogliono, non avrei potuto resistere un altro minuto là dentro.

 

Arrivato in albergo, e recuperata la valigia, vado verso la reception per prendere la chiave della stanza. Non ci siamo ancora sistemati, ma ci hanno detto che non è la prima volta che una squadra di calcio risiede in questo hotel e quindi il personale è preparato al nostro arrivo notturno, agli orari un po' sballati e via dicendo.

“Buonasera” mi saluta la ragazza dietro al bancone.

“'Sera” rispondo io, accennando un sorriso. “Vorrei la chiave della stanza. Cataldi.”

“Certamente.” Lei si volta un attimo, prende in mano dei fogli, scorre l'elenco con gli occhi.

“Eccola qui. Camera 320, terzo piano. Danilo Cataldi e Federico Bernardeschi.”

"Che?" L'esclamazione sorpresa mi esce dalle labbra prima che abbia avuto il tempo o il modo di razionalizzarla.

“Camera 320, terzo piano. Cataldi e Bernardeschi” ripete lei con calma, l'espressione soltanto un pochino interrogativa davanti ai miei occhi stralunati.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?”

“No, cioè sì, cioè...”

Dio. Perché non ho pensato prima a questa storia delle camere? Come ha fatto a uscirmi di mente? Perché non ho chiamato per accertarmi che fosse tutto ok?

Siamo un gruppo affiatato, in Nazionale minore, e non essendoci delle vere e proprie prime donne tra noi non abbiamo mai avuto problemi a delegare in toto allo staff azzurro le questioni di alloggio e sistemazione. Tra parentesi gli organizzatori delle nostre trasferte e dei ritiri si sono sempre comportati egregiamente, dimostrando di conoscere bene le dinamiche all'interno del gruppo, pur non vivendo con noi 365 giorni all'anno.

Le dinamiche, però, sono un tantino cambiate da qualche mese a questa parte, almeno per quello che riguarda me e il mio compagno di stanza. Soltanto che come potevano saperlo, degli estranei? Che da essere amici e uniti, Cataldi e Barnardeschi, adesso, riescono a malapena a stare vicini? Che non hanno più niente da dirsi? Che meno si vedono e meglio è per tutti?

Merda. E adesso come faccio a risolvere la cosa senza alzare un polverone? Senza dare il là a domande, chiacchiere e speculazioni assortite? Basta così poco, in un microcosmo dagli equilibri delicatissimi come è quello dello spogliatoio, far partire una reazione a catena dagli esiti imprevedibili. Com'era la storia, il battito d'ali di una farfalla che provoca uno tsunami dall'altra parte del mondo? Ecco, con una parola fuori posto e una reazione istintiva anche io potrei dare il via a un cataclisma.

“Tutto bene?” Adesso la ragazza della reception è preoccupata.

“Sì, certo, scusami.” Dico riscuotendomi, e prendendo la chiave elettronica che lei mi ha passato sul bancone.

Cosa posso fare per risolvere la situazione? Molto semplice: niente. Non stasera, almeno.  
Si tratta soltanto di una notte, dopo tutto, una singola notte. Adesso salgo di sopra, mi cambio e mi metto a letto. Punto. Domani mattina sistemerò il tutto, magari chiedendo a qualcuno dei nostri compagni di fare un cambio. Senza coinvolgere il personale dell'albergo e tutto lo staff azzurro. Senza fare troppo casino, senza scossoni e tsunami. Nel mio stile, insomma.

Saluto con un cenno della testa e mi avvio verso l'ascensore. Sento gli occhi della ragazza, Marika - stando alla targhetta che porta sulla giacca e che ho letto prima - che mi seguono. Immagino di averla colpita, con il mio comportamento... Be', spero che dimentichi tutto. E prima che arrivino gli altri.

 

La stanza che ci è stata assegnata è spartana, di classe ma estremamente semplice. Una scrivania, un armadio piuttosto grande, due letti singoli divisi da un comodino.

Sorrido tristemente pensando a tutte le volte in cui, appena arrivati in albergo per qualche trasferta con la squadra o con la nazionale, come prima cosa abbiamo tolto quell'impedimento di mezzo e unito i letti per formare un matrimoniale e poter dormire insieme. A come poi, al mattino, abbiamo rimesso tutto a posto, per evitare di dare nell'occhio e far parlare le donne delle pulizie. E poi, ogni sera, tutto da capo.

Ma quelle “grandi manovre”, come le chiamavi te, appartengono al passato. Questa volta non ci sono letti da unire, distanze da colmare, sogni da condividere. Tutt'altro.

 

Dal momento che sono arrivato in stanza per primo sta a me scegliere il letto. Senza pensarci mi dirigo verso quello più lontano dalla porta, sistemo la valigia lì accanto, mi siedo sul materasso.

Dire che sono abbattuto è poco. Il locale, la tua ragazza, quella sensazione pungente di gelosia che ho provato a vederla mi pesano addosso ancora adesso. Soprattutto mi pesa il tuo comportamento e le parole che hai detto, e non detto. Sono passati i mesi, ma non sembri esserti mosso dalle tue posizioni.  
Cazzo, Federico, possibile che mi sia sbagliato così tanto, su di te? Che tu davvero consideri tanto importante il giudizio altrui, tanto da sacrificargli ogni possibile felicità? Che per una questione di principio, solo per quella, tu tenga il punto fino alla morte?

Scuoto la testa. Questa è un'opzione, ma ce n'è anche un'altra, persino peggiore.  
Magari, semplicemente, tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto in passato è stata soltanto una bugia. Magari tu sei quello che ho visto stasera, il calciatore eterosessuale perfettamente inquadrato nel suo ruolo. Magari il Federico di Crotone non è esistito che nella mia mente deviata.

Mi sono immaginato tutto, Federi'?

Mi scoppia la testa. È un po' come se un tir mi avesse centrato in pieno.  
Ma non è il momento per buttarsi giù. Basta pensieri. Una doccia veloce e poi a letto. E domani, con la luce del sole e gli allenamenti, tutto andrà nella giusta prospettiva. Spero.

 

Nonostante i buoni propositi, però, dopo la doccia non riesco in nessun modo a prendere sonno. Mi giro e mi rigiro nel letto come un'anima in pena. Mi alzo, mi verso un bicchiere d'acqua, mi bagno ancora la faccia con il getto freddo. Ma niente, l'agitazione non vuole saperne di sciogliersi e lasciarmi dormire.

Dopo quella che sembra una vita – in realtà sono passate poco più di due ore, due ore che ho visto scorrere quasi minuto per minuto sulla radiosveglia che mi sono portato da Roma – sento la serratura della porta scattare.

“Notte Federico, a domani.”  
“Buonanotte Domenico, ragazzi.”

 

Penso a Berardi e agli altri che si avviano verso le rispettive stanze, poi a te che entri nella nostra. Non vedo niente, immagino tutto, perché quando ho sentito i primi rumori per il corridoio mi sono voltato di scatto verso il muro, dando le spalle alla porta - dando le spalle a te – e cercando con ogni mezzo di regolarizzare il respiro e il battito del mio cuore impazzito.

Fingo di dormire, mentre ti sento muovere verso il letto. Cerchi di fare meno rumore possibile, per non svegliarmi, probabilmente.

“Dani'?” sussurri a un certo punto, quasi non fossi riuscito a trattenerti.

Ma io continuo a ignorarti, continuo a fingermi profondamente addormentato, perché non me le sento, in questo momento, di affrontare un qualunque discorso. Ne uscirei con le ossa rotte. Di sicuro.

Fingo, ma in realtà sono consapevole di ogni minimo rumore, di ogni movimento.  
Ti sento aprire la valigia, cercare qualcosa alla luce fioca della lampadina sul comodino che hai acceso poco fa. Ti sento andare in bagno, chiudendoti dietro la porta forse appena un po' troppo forte. Dopo qualche minuto ti sento tornare di qua e metterti a letto.

Spegni la luce, non prima di aver sussurrato ancora un: “Dani'?”

Un richiamo che io, di nuovo, fingo semplicemente di non aver sentito.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Federico)** _

 

Mi chiudo la porta del bagno alle spalle, senza sbatterla ma comunque con foga. Mi appoggio un attimo sul marmo freddo del lavandino, poi apro il rubinetto e metto direttamente la testa sotto il getto di acqua gelida.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi godo la sensazione del freddo sulla testa, sulla pelle.

Ne avevo tremendamente bisogno.

 

Da quando te ne sei andato dal locale, dopo avermi bombardato con quel fuoco di fila di parole, non ho smesso un attimo di pensare a te, a quello che hai detto, al futuro. Sentivo la testa letteralmente scoppiarmi, mentre salutavo la mia ragazza cercando di non sembrare sbrigativo o indifferente, mentre ridevo forzatamente alle battute degli altri, mentre aspettavo che il tempo passasse e che finalmente la serata finisse.

Non potevo eclissarmi, non potevo correrti dietro.  
Mi sono chiesto se farlo o meno, davvero, ma adesso che sono qui, che ti ho a qualche passo eppure non sei mai stato così lontano, capisco che ho fatto bene a trattenermi.

Cosa potrei dirti, Dani', per colmare uno strappo che sembra enorme? Da dove cominciare?

Sai che non sono mai stato bravo con le parole, che preferisco i fatti. La voce può tradirti, i pensieri possono non trovare il modo di arrivare dalla testa alla bocca come li immaginavi, mentre invece le cose che fai, i gesti, quelli difficilmente possono essere fraintendibili.

Ma come posso fare qualcosa, se non me ne dai modo? E poi forse ho già ingarbugliato tutto troppo profondamente, per poter rimediare...

 

Rialzo la testa e la scuoto. Piccole gocce d'acqua gelata si posano tutto intorno, sulle mattonelle, sullo specchio. Soppeso il mio riflesso per un attimo.  
Chi voglio prendere in giro?  
Il vero problema è che penso di sapere fin troppo bene quello che vorresti sentire da me, penso di sapere quali parole potrebbero sistemare tutto. Ma io non so se posso dirle, quelle parole. Se posso dirle credendoci davvero.

 

Quando alla reception mi hanno detto che eravamo ancora una volta nella stessa stanza il mio cuore ha mancato un battito. Sono impazzito di gioia, e mi sono sentito morire.

I ritiri con la Nazionale sono sempre stati un momento bellissimo, un'esperienza da condividere con piacere. Da condividere con te. Ma adesso... dopo novembre le cose sono un tantino cambiate.

Mi sono anche chiesto, non troppo di sfuggita, come avessi accolto tu la notizia di questa convivenza forzata, una volta tornato in albergo. Avrai preso la cosa con aplomb britannico, oppure avrai protestato? Avrai iniziato subito a pensare, dentro di te, a un modo per risolvere il problema, senza creare grane a chi ci circonda, naturalmente? Questo sarebbe tremendamente da te, Daniletto. Non puoi fare a meno, nemmeno volendo, di essere accomodante, di provare a semplificare la vita al prossimo. È uno dei tuoi pregi migliori.

Sono stato tentato di chiedere qualcosa alla ragazza della reception, Marika, di indagare. Ma poi ho pensato che mettere in difficoltà una persona del tutto innocente non fosse un buon modo per iniziare la permanenza qui. Ho preso la tessera magnetica in silenzio e ho lasciato perdere.

Sono salito al piano, ho salutato Domenico e gli altri, ho aperto la porta.

Nella luce del corridoio ho intravisto i contorni dei mobili - una scrivania, una sedia, un attaccapanni. Da lì non riuscivo ancora a vedere te. Ho fatto un passo all'interno, lasciando la porta aperta per non farmi inghiottire dal buio. Ho superato il breve corridoio d'ingresso e allora ti ho visto.

Eri sdraiato su uno dei due letti singoli, quello più lontano da me e più vicino alla finestra. Mi davi le spalle. Sembravi dormire, ma non potevo esserne del tutto certo.

“Dani'?” ho sussurrato piano.

Tu non hai risposto. Immagino che pensare sarebbe bastato così poco fosse da pazzi.

 

Sul comodino tra i due letti ho intravisto una lampada e sono andato ad accenderla. Non so se la luce ti abbia infastidito o meno, perché non ti sei mosso di un millimetro. Ma da quando in qua dormi così immobile, Danilo? Le spalle rigide, la mancanza quasi totale di quei piccoli movimenti impercettibili che ti contraddistinguono, anche quando non sei cosciente.

Non potevo vederti il viso, ma ti ho immaginato lì, in quel letto, impegnato a fingerti addormentato mentre invece tendevi le orecchie per sentire tutto. Impegnato a tenere a bada il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, come il mio.

Magari sono solo il solito megalomane, e tu stavi davvero dormendo sereno e tranquillo, del tutto indifferente alla mia presenza, non so.

Io, comunque, non riuscivo a distogliere gli occhi dalla tua schiena ampia fasciata nella canotta grigia, dai capelli scuri, corti sulla nuca. Il desiderio di venire lì, svegliarti, toccarti, entrare dentro di te come un tempo, corpo e anima, era così forte che potevo sentire già la pelle del viso bruciare.

Prima di scoppiare, mi sono sbrigato a chiudere la porta della stanza e, dopo aver tirato fuori dalla valigia una maglietta a caso, alla luce flebile della lampada, mi sono rifugiato in bagno. Una ritirata in grande stile.

 

E adesso eccomi qui, la promessa della Nazionale under21 e della Fiorentina Federico Bernardeschi, il ciuffo biondo fradicio e abbassato sulla testa, l'acqua che gocciola lungo le spalle e il busto, formando una piccola pozza a terra. Un pulcino bagnato che non sa dove sbattere la testa.

E il bello è che è esattamente così che mi sento. È che quando si tratta di te, di noi, ogni mia sicurezza va a farsi benedire. Non sono più certo di niente, Danilo. E mi riscopro fragile, mi riscopro timoroso, come non avevo mai creduto di poter essere.

È questo che ti fa l'amore? Abbatte le tue difese, le tue pretese di invincibilità, e ti riduce a qualcosa che distruggere è molto semplice? Non so niente, Danilo, figuriamoci rispondere a queste domande, troppo grandi per me e per le una del mattino.  
So soltanto che sarebbe semplicissimo, per te, mandarmi in pezzi. Perché anche se ti ho allontanato io, anche se sono stato io a decidere, sei ancora te che mi tieni nel palmo della mano. E se non è una dichiarazione d'amore questa...


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Danilo)** _

 

“Grandi successi degli anni '80. Questa è  _99 Luftballons_. Lei è Nena.”  
La musica a tutto volume mi strappa dal sonno - a un certo punto della notte devo essere crollato, a quanto pare.  
Sobbalzo. Svegliarsi non è mai una passeggiata, per me, ma stavolta è davvero come una doccia fredda. Traumatico. E poi mi sento stanco come se non avessi dormito affatto. 

 

 _99 Luftballons._  
_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont.  
Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All._

 

Cerco a tentoni la sveglia, per far smettere quella tortura. Ma la sola cosa che riesco a fare è urtarla con la mano e buttarla a terra, da dove continua a sputare fuori musica e parole incomprensibili a tutto volume, senza curarsi del mal di testa pulsante che già sento crescere. Impreco, mi sporgo per rimediare, ma mi sbilancio e con un “Cazzo” tutt'altro che soffocato scivolo giù dal letto e atterro sul pavimento a mia volta, con un tonfo.

Sto maledicendo mentalmente la sveglia, la radio e tutte le canzoni del mondo, massaggiandomi il gomito che ho sbattuto a terra, quando si accende la luce.

Dall'alto del tuo letto mi guardi con gli occhi stretti.  
“Cazzo, Danilo, è questo il modo di svegliare la gente?”

Mi sento un cretino, mentre finalmente riesco a localizzare la sveglia e a metterla a tacere.

Borbotto un “Mi dispiace” mentre mi alzo da terra, tirando su con me il lenzuolo che è caduto.

La mia espressione da cane bastonato deve essere davvero comica, perché nemmeno due secondi dopo ti sento ridere, di gusto. Anche se sono le 9 del mattino. Ma te hai sempre avuto meno problemi di me a passare dal sonno alla veglia.

Alzo lo sguardo e ti fulmino con un'occhiataccia, solo per trovarmi davanti la tua espressione divertita, gli occhi azzurri da ragazzino, i capelli biondi sparati in ogni direzione.

“Che hai combinato alla testa?” chiedo, per cambiare argomento, alludendo al ciuffo.

Tu torni serio, smetti improvvisamente di ridere. Alzi le spalle, indicando che non è un argomento di cui ti va di parlare. E questo lo rende ancora più interessante, per me.

“E dai, che sarà mai? Nottata impegnativa?”

Sono i tuoi occhi, ora, a mandare scintille. Ho imparato da tempo che forzarti a rompere il silenzio, quando decidi di trincerartici dietro, non è una scelta saggia. Ma come si può pretendere che io sia razionale, dopo un risveglio così brusco?

E vedendoti lì, poi, disteso tranquillo e semi-nudo, con le braccia incrociate dietro alla testa e i pettorali messi ancora più in evidenza dalla posizione. Sento già un principio di erezione risvegliarsi nei boxer. Cazzo. Questa storia della camera deve essere risolta quanto prima.

“Allora?” insisto, per distrarmi.

“Non riesci proprio a capi' quando è il caso di non insiste', vero Danilo?” ribatti te, un tono controllato che manda qualche brivido d'eccitazione lungo la mia schiena.

“Mpfff” sbuffo. “Un segreto di stato.”

 

Mi butto di peso sul letto, affondo la testa nel cuscino. Quando si dice iniziare la giornata col piede sbagliato...

 

“Ho messo la testa sotto il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda – rispondi quando ormai penso che non darai seguito alla cosa – Ieri sera, quando so' rientrato.”   
Mi sollevo. Sul mio viso si disegna un'espressione sorpresa, ma tu non puoi vederla perché guardi ostinatamente fisso davanti a te, nemmeno il muro fosse la cosa più interessante di questo mondo.  
“T'ho visto su quel letto e non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a venire lì, svegliarti, toglierti i vestiti e scoparti fino al mattino.”

Le mie guance si sono fatte di brace.

“Ti piace come risposta?” l'ultima frase me la dici guardandomi dritto negli occhi, una luce che sa di provocazione e di sfida che irradia dalle tue iridi chiare.

Ho la gola secca e non so bene cosa dire. Oppure sì, so cosa vorrei dire, ma penso che un “Prendimi, ora” non sia la risposta corretta.

Perché dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto, dopo tutti i ragionamenti razionali delle ultime 12 ore e non solo, il desiderio di te è ancora così forte da cancellare qualsiasi altra cosa? Perché vorrei solo sentire la tua pelle contro la mia, la tua bocca sulla mia, nient'altro?

Devo lasciare questa stanza.

“Che c'è? Adesso sei te che non hai niente da dire, Dani'?” insisti sorridendo sornione, passandoti la lingua sulle labbra, quasi in modo casuale.

 

Al diavolo tutto.

Mi alzo dal letto, guadagnando una posizione di vantaggio, almeno teorico. Ti fisso. Con lentezza estrema mi sfilo la canotta, lasciandola cadere a terra. I boxer fanno poco dopo la stessa fine.

“È questo quello che vuoi?” adesso sono io a sfidarti, in un certo senso, anche se sento il battito del cuore accelerato rimbombarmi nelle orecchie. Essere così provocante non è da me. Devo essere uscito fuoridi testa.

Ma te non sembri pensarla allo stesso modo. Ti sollevi dal materasso con un movimento fluido, tranquillo. Mi fronteggi senza vergogna. E senza vergogna allunghi una mano e inizi ad accarezzarmi. Parti dalla guancia, e io inclino la testa per venire incontro al tuo gesto. Dio se mi era mancato sentirti. Poi scendi piano - una carezza dolce ma che è quasi una tortura -, più in basso, fino ai miei pettorali. Non ti fermi, vai avanti fino ad accarezzare la linea degli addominali marcati, il mio stomaco.

Mi sento fremere da dentro, come se stessi bruciando, come se le tue dita fossero fatte di lava fusa.

“Sei bellissimo, Danilo”, è tutto quello che mi rispondi, senza staccare un attimo i tuoi occhi dai miei.

 

“ **Anche Alice lo è.”**

 

Le mie parole rompono l'incantesimo.  
La tua mano si blocca nella sua esplorazione, prima di ricadere lungo il fianco. Con gli occhi bassi sussurri uno “Scusami” prima di lasciarmi lì impalato e chiuderti in bagno.

Cretino. Danilo, sei un cretino.   
_Anche Alice lo è?_

Non so perché ho sentito il bisogno di dire quella frase... deve esserci una vena di masochismo più marcata di quanto pensassi, dentro di me! Non potevo starmene zitto? Mordermi la dannata lingua e basta?

Ma forse, semplicemente anche se in modo un po' contorto, ho voluto proteggermi. Fermare tutto prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima di ritrovarmi sdraiato sotto di te senza più alcuna possibilità di tornare indietro.

Prima di rimettere in gioco il mio cuore, senza però sapere quale sia esattamente la tua posizione. Pensi ancora le cose che mi hai detto a novembre, Federi'? Sei convinto della scelta che hai preso allora? Perché se vuoi tenermi a distanza, se vuoi continuare a stare con lei perché è più semplice, mi dispiace, ma non ti permetterò di averla vinta su di me ancora una volta. Se è così, se la risposta è sì, preferisco non riaverti più. E basta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vi state chiedendo perché ho inserito quella specifica canzone all'inizio del capitolo, cercando chissà quale significato nascosto nella mia scelta, devo deludervi: è stato casuale. Passavano quella alla radio mentre scrivevo il capitolo e allora...
> 
> Per quello che riguarda il capitolo in sé, confesso che non è stato semplice immaginare un Danilo e soprattutto un Federico un po' hot, un po' espliciti. Nelle FF che si trovano in giro vediamo i due quasi sempre romantici e dolci nella gestione del loro rapporto - anche fisico - però non so... Hanno 20 anni circa, quindi questa volta ho voluto spingere un po' sul pedale dell'erotismo. E detto questo... alla prossima!


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Federico)** _

 

Sto finalmente dormendo beato e pacifico, dopo aver faticato non poco a prendere sonno questa notte, quando vengo svegliato da un casino infernale. Musica, roba che cade a terra, imprecazioni.

Con uno sforzo non da poco apro gli occhi e riesco a trovare l'interruttore della luce. E con il chiarore che illumina la stanza vedo la fonte di tutto quel caos: te. Sdraiato a terra, in un groviglio di lenzuola e coperte, dolorante.

Ti fulmino con un “Cazzo, Danilo, è questo il modo di svegliare la gente?” ma in realtà dentro mi viene da ridere. E quando vedo la tua espressione, abbattuta, da cane bastonato, mi lascio andare. Sei impareggiabilmente divertente, quando ti imbarazzi. E sei dolce, con quegli occhioni e quel lieve broncio sul viso. Cucciolo...

Mi ributto sul letto, incrocio le braccia dietro la testa e mi costringo a fissare lo sguardo su qualcos'altro. Il muro, al momento, mi sembra estremamente interessante. Tutto, pur di non guardare te. Tutto, pur di non sentire ancora crescere nello stomaco la voglia incontrollabile di buttarmi giù dal letto e abbracciarti. E dopo baciarti.

Sei così bello, al mattino, Dani'. Bello e desiderabile. E io sono già un fascio di nervi.

Lo divento ancora di più quando, in modo del tutto innocente apparentemente, mi chiedi dei miei capelli. Dopo la rinfrescata sotto il rubinetto di questa notte immagino che il mio ciuffo sia un casino. Cerco di minimizzare, non mi va molto di parlare del motivo per cui ho messo la testa sotto l'acqua, del motivo per cui sono così carico e in fibrillazione praticamente dal momento in cui ti ho visto al locale ieri.

Ma tu ovviamente non ti accontenti del mio silenzio. Insisti.

“ _Non riesci_ _proprio_ _a capi' quando è il caso di non insiste_ _'_ _, vero Danilo?”_  ribatto allora, cercando di controllarmi.

Borbotti qualcosa, mentre ti stendi di nuovo sul letto.

E io penso che non importa quanto tenti di razionalizzare, te sei ancora la sola persona al mondo capace di farmi provare tutte le emozioni che esistono nel giro di un minuto. Basta un tuo gesto per accendermi, una parola per farmi tremare. Con 200 chilometri a dividerci era molto semplice dimenticare tutto, convincermi di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Ma adesso che mi sei di nuovo vicino...

Sono pazzo di te, Danilo, semplicemente. Su questo ci sono mai stati dei dubbi? Il problema è che non sono sicuro di riuscire a gestire il tutto, di reggere la pressione...

Ma questa mattina, con te a pochi passi, imbronciato e bellissimo, la cosa passa un attimo in secondo piano. Per questo decido di giocare un po', di provocarti.

“ _Ho messo la testa sotto il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda, ieri sera, quando so' rientrato. Perché t'ho visto su quel letto e non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a venire lì, svegliarti, toglierti i vestiti e scoparti fino al mattino.”_

Pronuncio queste frasi senza guardarti, restando immobile e fissando il muro. Fintamente indifferente. Alla fine mi volto e ti sussurro un “Ti piace come risposta?” che sa di sfida.

Mi aspetto molte cose. Che tu arrossisca come una ragazzina inesperta - e infatti non mi deludi, e lo fai. Che tu abbassi gli occhi e mi nasconda il tuo turbamento – fai anche quello. Che tu resti senza parole – lo fai e così io posso pungolarti ancora un po'.

Non sono preparato, però, alla tua mossa successiva. Quando ti alzi dal letto, ti spogli davanti a me con un lieve imbarazzo ma senza esitazioni e rilanci la mia sfida chiedendomi “È questo quello che vuoi?” sono io, Danilo, ad ammutolire.

Nascondo bene la mia sorpresa, la mia emozione, quando ti raggiungo nel mezzo della stanza. Le nascondo, ma se solo tu allungassi una mano per sentire il battito del mio cuore capiresti quanto il tuo comportamento mi abbia scosso.

La parte del provocatore è sempre toccata a me – sono sempre stato io a prendere l'iniziativa, a stuzzicarti, a fare i fantomatici passi avanti nel nostro rapporto, almeno per ciò che riguarda il lato fisico. Tu ti sei fatto guidare con entusiasmo, abbassando gli occhi davanti alle mie frasi spinte, e mandandomi il sangue alla testa con quel tuo contegno timido ma curioso.  
Questa divisione dei ruoli non mi è mai dispiaciuta: con te mi sono sempre sentito un po' un predatore, ogni passo in avanti una conquista da festeggiare.

E adesso vederti così – forte, risoluto, maturo – mi fa un effetto incredibile... penso che potrei venire anche solo guardandoti.

Ma come ho detto, sono bravo a simulare, bravo a nascondere quello che provo davvero.

Scendo dal letto, ti raggiungo, ti fronteggio. Poi alzo una mano e la poso delicata sulla tua guancia. Hai la pelle in fiamme, e dire che qui dentro non fa poi così tanto caldo. Sapere che sono io a provocarti certe reazioni, Danilo, mi riempie sempre di orgoglio e soddisfazione. Sono io a saperti accendere, io a mandarti in fiamme la pelle. Io.

Ti sento fremere mentre scendo ad accarezzare il tuo petto, e poi i tuoi addominali. I miei occhi non hanno mai lasciato i tuoi.

“Sei bellissimo, Danilo.” È la sola cosa sensata che mi viene in mente di dire. Non una vera e propria risposta alla tua domanda, ma comunque, spero che possa bastare in questo momento.

  
  


“ _Anche Alice lo è.”_

 

Quattro parole, tanto basta per farmi tornare alla realtà. Mi colpiscono come una doccia fredda, fanno quasi male.

Che cazzo sto facendo? Ho una fidanzata,  _una fidanzata_ , e soprattutto ho fatto una scelta. Ho scelto di lasciarti perché una relazione tra noi non era sostenibile, perché non mi sentivo pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze... Forse è diventata sostenibile, oggi, la nostra storia?  
È cambiato qualcosa, da novembre?

Mi sento pronto a viverti?

Perché il punto è tutto qui, Danilo: se tornassi sui miei passi non potrebbe certo essere per una scopata, per quanto desiderata. Se tornassi sui miei passi sarebbe per sempre.

Sussurro uno “Scusami” fioco e mi rifugio in bagno, ancora una volta. Le ritirate strategiche, ormai, sono la mia specialità. Ma ho davvero bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. 


End file.
